A Thousand Generations
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Sentenced to a thousand rebirths, Sasuke isn't enjoying the life of a mortal one bit.  That is, until he changes school and lays eyes on a remnant from the Old Times who doesn't seem to remember him. SasuNaru


**For Sighcoe. Sorry it's late.**

If possible, he hated this uniform more than all the others put together.

There was nothing particularly hideous about it, not by any stretch. The dark blue jumper complimented his hair and eyes, the tie and shirt were standard and boring, thus acceptable, and the trousers actually fell quite nicely over his long legs.

It wasn't so much the new uniform that he hated. It was the significance of the new uniform.

_Hopefully_, he thought as he slipped on his black school shoes, _this will the last one before I get my results._ He only had a year left of sixth form after all. All he had to do was complete his A-levels, and then he would be off to whatever university he chose and free of the constraints of his family.

Because really, a God is not supposed to be caged, even if he has been sentenced to a human form for a thousand generations.

Still, he only had fourteen more rebirths to endure until his punishment came to an end and he could reassume his role as an all-powerful immortal being. You might ask why he didn't just kill himself every time he was reborn, in order to get the punishment over and done with more quickly? Don't think he hadn't tried that. But not even a God can mentally endure committing suicide a thousand times.

Not even one as masochistic as Sasuke.

He started slightly when his mother's voice echoed up the stairs, telling him that breakfast was ready. Well, he may have referred to Mikoto Uchiha as his mother in everyday life, but to him she was no more than the unfortunate woman who had been chosen to bring him back into the world this time around. Sasuke refused to attach any more sentiment to her and the rest of his family than that, because during his first few human lives, he had made the mistake of growing to love his adopted families.

Being reborn without them quite possibly hurt more than killing himself more than one hundred times in a row had done.

He heard his brother's soft footsteps on the landing and then the thumps as he descended the stairs. He took one last glance in the full-length mirror on the back of his bedroom door; he observed the dark, fathomless eyes he had taken with him through every birth; the pale skin that didn't have so much as a freckle marring it; and finally the unruly black mess of hair which not even eight thousand years had taught him how to tame.

He scowled at his hair, tugged his tie straight, and then left his bedroom.

The entire Uchiha family was in the kitchen when he came downstairs, his father and brother sitting in their respective places around the rectangular pine table they ate off when it was just the four of them. Mikoto was stood at the counter, adding frozen blueberries into the blender which was already close to overflowing with a menagerie of different fruits.

Sasuke took his place opposite Itachi and next to his mother's currently empty seat. Fugaku was hidden behind the newspaper that had been pushed through the letter box about twenty minutes ago, his fingers and the top of his head the only parts visible behind the broadsheet.

"Morning dear," Mikoto chimed to her youngest son, before turning the blender on and making their daily smoothie.

"Hey mum," he said noncommittally. Itachi kicked him playfully under the table with his slipper and Sasuke responded in kind automatically. He had to admit, Itachi was probably the best adoptive brother he'd been blessed with so far. He was far more intelligent than most humans, and always seemed to know when Sasuke needed company or private space. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that Itachi was one of the many Gods he had been acquainted with in the Old Times, and he was suffering a similar punishment to Sasuke.

_Or maybe he's been sent to watch over me_, Sasuke wondered with a slightly uplifted demeanour.

Mikoto set a glass of smoothie down in front of every family member before taking her own seat at the table. At this point, Fugaku folded his paper up and set it down on the edge of the table, and he acknowledged Sasuke with a fatherly nod of his head.

Sasuke reached into the centre of the table and picked up a box of cereal, proceeding to fill his bowl with some of the contents. Then he passed it on to Itachi who appeared to be waiting for it, whilst his parents went for a different brand. The milk was measured out and then passed around, and then everyone was eating in the slightly tired silence that accompanied most families at breakfast time.

Sasuke ate quickly because he had to catch the school bus in twenty minutes. Just as he was setting his spoon down in his now empty bowl, his mother laid a delicate hand on his arm.

"You excited about your first day?" she asked kindly. Sasuke raised his eyes to hers and offered a small smile. She really was an exceptional human being, and he'd met more than his fair share of mothers to have a fair judgement on that.

"A little nervous," he lied. He didn't really feel anything about today except resentment that he would have to learn more names and talk to more teachers and answer more questions from curious students.

Mikoto drank in his lie and gave him a soft but blinding smile. "Don't worry about it. You'll fit in just fine, won't he darling?" She directed this last bit to Fugaku, who gave a grunt of agreement before telling Itachi to clear the table.

"Don't get any milk on your suit," he warned the older son, who rolled his eyes and proceeded to fill the dishwasher without soiling his work clothes.

Sasuke quickly excused himself and dashed back up to his room, allowing himself a little bit of extra speed because nobody was looking. At least he still retained some of his powers, though they were severely diluted, such as strength that would make weightlifting champions weep despite his scrawny physique, and expanded versions of all five senses. These powers were the only things that actually convinced him that he was indeed sane, and wasn't just hallucinating his previous lives or his memories of the Old Times.

Once in his room, Sasuke checked that he had everything he would need in his bag – lunch money, stationary, mobile phone and a book in case he got bored. Following that, he stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes just staring at himself, willing the bedroom in the background of his reflection to change to the uncertain, portal ridden landscape of the World of Immortals. But as per usual, this did not happen. He didn't even know why he did it every day, because it only put him in a bad mood.

Shortly thereafter, he exited the Uchiha household (which still had a SOLD sign posted in the front garden) and headed down the street towards the bus stop. It was windy and chilly, typical weather in Hampshire at this time of year, and he tugged his black jacket around him protectively against the elements. Being extra sensitive to touch unfortunately had the backfire of him getting too hot or too cold very easily.

A couple of kids around his age were loitering by the bus stop in a vague semblance of a queue, most chatting animatedly about what they had done over the summer holidays. Sasuke picked out the few sixth formers, identified by their burgundy ties whereas the lower school wore dark green ones, and he sauntered over to stand near this group.

"How's your dog?" One tired and bored looking boy asked another who was practically asleep against the bus stop sign.

"He's fine," the dozing teenager replied, not opening his eyes.

"More importantly, how's your sister?" a chubby boy chimed in with a snicker. The sleeper cracked one eye open with a glare before pushing himself off the bus stop sign and shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Noisily fucking her new boyfriend, if you must know Chouji," he said snappily before running one hand through his brown hair. The bored kid with a ponytail snorted at the way Chouji's face fell.

"You never learn, huh?"

"Well, Hana's hot!" Chouji protested before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a Mars bar. He unwrapped it noisily and took a large bite out of it that had Sasuke looking away nauseously.

"Talk about my sister anymore and I'll set Akamaru on you," the brunette growled, though his stance wasn't aggressive in any way as he slouched tiredly. "Man, I hate Mondays... Especially the first one," he grumbled quietly.

"You also hate Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays if I remember correctly," the boy with the ponytail mused.

"Stuff it, Shikamaru."

The three boys continued to chatter away whilst Sasuke drifted in and out of paying attention to their conversation, until the bus pulled up at the stop. The younger kids got on first, filling up the empty seats at the front of the bus, and then the sixth formers joined their fellow classmates at the back of the bus. It seemed to be some of sort of age hierarchy, Sasuke observed, with the youngest at the front and the oldest at the back. Shrugging to himself, he made his way to the back and sat down in an empty window seat.

"Hey, who're you?" an obnoxious voice demanded, and Sasuke looked up into the face of the brunette with the dog and the apparently hot sister. "I've never seen _you_ before!"

"That's 'cause he's new, you dick," the boy named Shikamaru sighed from the very back, where he was stretched over three seats lazily. "It's not a crime Kiba. Now sit down."

Kiba looked from Sasuke to Shikamaru for a few minutes with an expression of doubt, before rolling his eyes and throwing himself down in the seat next to Sasuke, who stared in surprised.

"Name's Kiba Inuzuka," the boy said, holding out his hand for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke did so, slightly confused by the forwardness of the other boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you," Kiba replied with a sly grin. "You upper or lower sixth?"

"Um, upper. My family just moved here," Sasuke answered, sliding his bag down between his legs to get more comfortable. Kiba dumped his rucksack in the aisle and twisted towards Sasuke in his seat.

"So I'm guessing you'll want some help getting around today, huh?"

"Considering I've never been there before, that would be a very accurate judgement. Well done." Sasuke's lips curled slightly. He loved being sarcastic, though not every human could take his harsh wit. He heard Shikamaru snort from the seats behind him though, and Kiba chuckled good-naturedly.

"I think we'll get along just fine, Sasuke."

"Joy."

Kiba spent most of the bus ride chatting at Sasuke, who just nodded and half-listened as more and more students got on the bus. Most of the passengers had been quiet or getting some extra shut-eye, but now that their friends were arriving people seemed to be showing more energy. Talk of the summer holidays just gone rolled around the vehicle.

"And the head of sixth form is Asuma Sarutobi, he's a real dude," Kiba said just as the bus pulled into the grounds of the school, which looked like every other mixed public school Sasuke had ever attended. Middle class children got out of cars in the car park, buses pulled up in their respective spaces to let more students out, and several early morning football games were going on in the playground to the right of the main building.

Sasuke followed Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji (who was still eating) off the bus and they weaved through the mass of students towards the playground. A couple of guys waved to them and fell into step with them, nodding at Sasuke when he was introduced. Sasuke stayed towards the back of the group, silently taking in the surroundings and wondering if this school was going to be just as boring as the last one.

That is until a football flew past his head, missing his ear by inches. He actually felt his hair ruffle at the speed with which it had soared through the air.

"Whoa!" Kiba yelled, a massive grin on his face, whilst one of the nameless guys in the group ran past Sasuke to get the ball. "Watch it, Uzumaki!"

Sasuke looked past Kiba to see exactly who had dared to nearly decapitate him, and almost fell over.

A tall, tanned boy was walking towards them easily, rubbing the back of his head apologetically and grinning broadly. Freckles dusted his cheeks, barely visible because of the tan, and he had odd scars slanted across his face that looked curiously like whiskers. Bright yellow hair fell into his blue eyes, and he pushed it out of the way every couple of seconds.

If Sasuke wasn't mistaken (and he never was), this guy was Naruto, former God and master of the legendary nine-tailed fox. The same Naruto who had been sentenced to mortality with Sasuke more than eight thousand years ago. There was no mistaking those whiskers, that easy grin. That stupidly attractive blond hair.

Naruto's gaze fell on Sasuke, and Sasuke waited for the moment of recognition in the blond's gaze.

It didn't come.

Instead, Naruto sauntered up to Sasuke and clapped a large hand on his shoulder, still grinning at him. "Sorry about that dude, wasn't aiming for your head, honest!"

"Man, you oughtta watch where you kick that thing!" Kiba yelled, smacking the back of Naruto's head. "They tested your fucking leg strength, you coulda decapitated Sasuke before he even started his first day!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side inquisitively. "Sasuke?" he asked slowly, and Sasuke's heart thumped loudly. Had Naruto recognized him? But then that grin came back and Naruto just gave Sasuke another thump on the shoulder. "Cool name, dude! Hey, you wanna come have a kickabout with us before the bell?"

Sasuke chewed the inside of his cheek, feeling intense annoyance building up inside of him. So Naruto didn't recognise him? After everything they had gone through together in the Old Times?

They had been best friends then, hadn't they? Inseparable save for one complication: mortality.

* * *

_Today's playground was Egypt._

_Sasuke landed lightly on the very point of a pyramid under construction, settling into a feral crouch as he let a toothy grin spread over his face. He wasn't wearing much more than a toga around his middle, as requested by the Egyptian God Osiris. Had it been Sasuke's choice, he would have gone naked, but when in the territory of worshipped Gods he had to respect their wishes._

_Worship. Who wanted that? Worship meant sticking around your damn temple all the time, looking out for your worshippers as your duty. Sometimes, being one of the lesser Gods made all the difference. He was free to do as he wanted, pass between any of the worlds._

_And more importantly, play his games with Naruto._

_Speaking of the fellow deity, Sasuke caught sight of a yellow flash in the distance, circling around one of the gates to the city of Cairo. His grin still in place, Sasuke took off from his perch, flying through the air unseen by the mortals below. As God of athletic excellence, Sasuke's speed was impressive, and he reached the city in a matter of seconds._

_Naruto was sat on the roof of the temple of Anubis, a matching grin on his face. As always, his nine-tailed pet prowled inquisitively through the streets behind him, a great red looming creature that would have cast half the city in darkness had it not been of immortal making too._

"_You should think about changing your hair colour," Sasuke said as he alighted next to Naruto. He stayed standing, looking around nervously for Anubis who would NOT be pleased to see them sat on his temple. "I can spot you ten miles away."_

_Naruto snorted and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. "I could, but where's the fun in that? Yellow is a fun colour."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go have some fun."_

"_Oh?" Naruto got to his feet and brushed off his toga. Kyuubi lifted its snout from where it had been sniffing at a fruit stand, and made an inquisitive noise. Naruto continued, "What kind of fun did you have in mind then?"_

"_The usual." Sasuke smirked, his arms crossed in front of his chest._

'_The usual' usually consisted of wreaking as much havoc as possible before the territorial Gods got pissed off and kicked them out. And Naruto liked this idea very much because the next thing Sasuke knew, the fruit stand by Kyuubi's feet was overturned and mortals were screaming about evil spirits._

_With a snicker, Sasuke took off into the city to do his own damage._

* * *

As expected, classes proceeded in this school just as they had done in every other school. Sasuke slumped in his seat somewhere towards the middle of the room, staring at the whiteboard whilst the maths teacher wrote up equations and students copied down notes.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention, but he didn't need to because he had been studying Maths ever since school systems were implemented. That's a long time to be studying.

Besides, Sasuke's mind was definitely elsewhere. Naruto hadn't recognized him. How was that even possible? Sure, Sasuke had changed physically in some ways (he was a lot taller than he had been as a God, for one thing), but even when Sasuke had morphed into a hawk as a God in order to hide from Sakura, Naruto had recognised him, even if the infatuated Goddess of cherry blossom trees hadn't.

Really, what kind of a lame deity is that? Goddess of a goddamn _tree_?

So why didn't Naruto remember him? Had his memory been modified when he had become mortal? He had always been a bit of a blabbermouth, perhaps the Elders had been scared that he would tell the humans too much sacred information and had made him forget?

If that was the case, what would happen when Naruto became reinstated as a God? Surely he would go crazy upon recovering his memory all at once?

Sasuke cast a quick glance to the front of the class, where the blond boy was asleep over his desk. The teacher either hadn't noticed or didn't care. Sasuke carefully analysed Naruto's face, looking for some small clue that perhaps he _wasn't_ the ex-deity Sasuke thought him to be... But there was nothing. Sasuke was absolutely positive that the boy a few rows in front of him was his old best friend from the Old Times.

Not only his best friend, but his lover too.

He crossed his legs agitatedly as a fresh wave of memories overcame him. Memories of being with Naruto, more specifically. It was quite possibly the worst torture his mind could have come up with, to provide him with these memories whilst the very person he shared those memories with sat a couple of seats in front of him, none the wiser and drawing a complete blank.

Sasuke clenched his fists under the desk.

_I have to get him to remember me,_ he thought crossly, his enhanced hearing picking up on Naruto's slow, regular breathing. He cast another look over at the boy, his superior vision picking up every individual eyelash as it brushed against Naruto's freckled cheeks.

If Sasuke could get Naruto to remember him, he had a perfect life ahead of him. Normally he just went through his rebirths grudgingly, waiting for old age or whatever accident or murder Fate chose to throw at him. He existed, but didn't _live_.

But if Naruto were a part of his life... That was a different story.

_You'll only get hurt,_ a small, quiet part of his mind whispered to him. _Remember what happened with your first host families? How painful it was to be reborn without them? Once you die in this life, you'll wake up in the next WITHOUT Naruto. And you'll have to endure fourteen more lifetimes before you can see him again._

Fourteen seemed short compared to a thousand, but now that Naruto had come into his life, Sasuke knew that fourteen rebirths were going to be the absolute death of him. It didn't matter if Naruto now interwove himself into this life or not; now that Sasuke had made contact with him, the following generations of life were going to _suck_.

_So why not go for it? Make him remember in the most graphic way possible_, the naughtier part of him pondered. A small smirk graced his lips at that. _Seduce him. Make him your lover again. If that doesn't awaken his memories, nothing will_.

It wasn't much of a plan. Sasuke knew it could backfire on him viciously if he tried to get emotionally close to Naruto and was rejected. But right now, it was the only plan he had, and that was better than nothing.

The bell rang several minutes after this small epiphany, and Sasuke immediately decided to put his plan into action. Whilst Naruto was still disorientated and waking up, Sasuke rose from his chair and collected his books, before heading up to the front of the class and standing in front of Naruto's desk.

"Hey," he said casually, shifting his weight to one leg and looking down at Naruto as the blond stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, hey Sasuke..." the blond mumbled, clumsily gathering his workbooks and shoving them into his rucksack. "You need help finding your next class? We have sports, right?"

Sasuke seized the opportunity. "Yeah, I'm still getting to grips with this place. Wanna go there together?"

Naruto stood up and slung his bag onto his back, giving him a sleepy grin. "Sure. We've got break first though, let's go to the sixth form cafe and grab a hot chocolate or something."

Shrugging, Sasuke fell into step next to Naruto as they left the classroom and joined the throng of students in the hallways. They weaved in between people, heading for the sixth form building which had separate common rooms for the upper and lower sixth, as well as a cafe that was popular at break times for its free hot chocolate and toast.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were gathered around one tall table in the cafe when Naruto and Sasuke entered, and the two were immediately waved over. They said hi before dropping their bags under the table, and then headed over to join the long queue for the hot drinks machine.

"Man, this queue is always ridiculously long," Naruto moaned, rubbing his nose before pushing his hair out of his eyes. It was quite warm in the cafe, and a slight blush had joined the freckles across his nose and cheeks. Sasuke had trouble not staring.

"What do you expect?" he responded awkwardly, pulling on his tie. "The hot chocolate is free, of course there is going to be a queue."

Naruto sighed agitatedly and scuffed his rather battered shoes on the linoleum. The queue shuffled forwards slowly.

"So that was some pretty impressive legwork I saw earlier," Sasuke commented casually, referring to the football game he had been dragged into before form period. There had been no question that Naruto was a God once Sasuke had seen the insane power behind his kicks and the bordering inhuman speed. Another clue that Naruto had no memories of life in the Old Times – he had no control over his remaining powers whatsoever.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I don't mean to brag, but I've been approached by so many football schools about scholarships and shit like that. I always turn 'em down though."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Naruto had always liked to be the centre of attention as a God. Usually this would mean that as a mortal, Naruto would take the easiest route to fame, but apparently that wasn't so.

"I mean, I like football and everything," Naruto said, grabbing two cups off the side table as they neared it, ready to be filled with hot chocolate. "But it's just a hobby. I wanna work with animals, foxes in particular."

_Of course you do_, Sasuke thought mentally, a small smile threatening to creep onto his features. _I bet Kyuubi misses you like hell_. From what he could recall, Naruto's monstrous pet had been sealed away in the World of Immortals until Naruto returned. This most definitely was not the wisest decision made by the Elders. Kyuubi was going to go absolutely mental once he was released.

They reached the machine at last, and took it in turns putting their cups under the spout and pressing the "Hot Chocolate" button. Then they made their way back to the table, where Kiba and Chouji appeared to be arguing about the best flavour of crisps. Shikamaru was leaning on his elbow and staring out of the window dreamily, apparently watching the clouds.

"So how come you moved here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, taking a sip of his drink and sighing dramatically. "Man, I have missed that stuff!"

"My Dad runs a business which is getting more and more wealthy," Sasuke said, trying the hot chocolate and finding it to be absolutely disgusting. "We keep moving as he sets up new bases for the company to operate from around the country. This is my sixth secondary school since year seven."

Naruto winced. "Ouch, that sucks man. Well, I hope you get to stay here for the year. You seem like an awesome guy."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as his stomach tugged viciously at the last comment. "Thanks," he said, and he meant it.

"Not a problem." Naruto drained his mug and set it down on the table with a bang, making Shikamaru jump. "You gonna drink that?" He indicated Sasuke's untouched drink.

"Nah, tastes like crap." Sasuke pushed the cup towards Naruto, who took it gratefully and downed it. He made an exaggerated sigh as he finished it, and then wiped his mouth.

"You say that now, but come winter you'll be craving the stuff like a crack addict. C'mon, let's head over to the sports complex."

The school actually consisted of several different buildings, all clustered together to make one large collection, but some of the buildings were on the other side of the road from the main ones. The sports complex was one of these buildings. They crossed the road together and headed into the sports hall changing rooms, where only a few boys were currently getting changed.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto called to a redhead, who nodded at him and continued to lace his football boots. "So yeah, I reckon you should start of taking football with me and see if you like it. We do two sessions a week on the pitch, and then one fitness studio session with the machines."

"Sounds good," Sasuke answered, putting his book bag in a spare locker before pulling off his jumper and undoing his tie. He hung these up on the peg inside his locker and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"You know," Naruto said suddenly as he shoved his jumper and shirt haphazardly in his locker without much care for keeping them neat, "You seem awfully familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

Sasuke desperately wanted to blurt out that yes, they had met before, in fact they were once immortal lovers who had been banished from the realm of the Gods for a thousand generations, but the locker room was slowly filling up and besides, he knew Naruto would freak and probably think Sasuke was crazy if he did that. So with a heavy heart, he shook his head.

"Nah. I just have one of those faces."

"Are you sure? I get the feeling we met in a club or something ages ago," Naruto mused, tugging off his undershirt. Sasuke swallowed as his eyes were given privy to the lean, muscled form he had known like the back of his own hand once upon a time. Naruto's human form even had a birth mark that resembled his swirl-like seal on his stomach, the seal that had marked him as Kyuubi's master.

"I've lived up North until now. I think this is the first time we've met," Sasuke said, averting his eyes and pulling on his brand new white polo shirt, part of his sports uniform. Naruto did the same before tugging his trousers off and pulling on a muddy pair of mid-thigh football shorts.

"Huh, that's so weird. Forget it man," Naruto chuckled. He flopped down on the bench and proceeded to lace his bright orange football boots.

_You always did like orange_, Sasuke thought as he pulled on his own pristine black football shorts and sat down next to Naruto on the bench. He tugged on his expensive but plain boots, the studs clacking on the tiled floor as he laced them, and pulled his football socks up to just under his knees. He stood up and made sure everything was in his locker before setting a combination code and locking it.

He turned back to Naruto to find the other boy staring.

"What?" he asked, trying to hide how flustered he suddenly became at having those bright blue eyes raking over his form.

Naruto blinked and shook his head, grinning awkwardly. "Nothing. You just look like a pro-footballer in those clothes. You've even got the stylish hair for it as well."

"Gee, thanks," Sasuke said sarcastically before following Naruto out of the sports hall and onto the Astroturf pitch where a man dressed in a green tracksuit stood with an inhuman smile on his face, his teeth gleaming even though the sun was covered by the clouds.

"Meet Mr Gai. He's insane," Naruto said darkly.

Gai spotted them immediately, and before Sasuke could blink he was in front of them, enveloping Naruto in a bone-crushing hug with tears streaming down his face. "My favourite student!" he cried, spinning Naruto around in some crazy rendition of a waltz. "You have returned for another year of my humble teaching! I weep with joy as I witness your youthful triumphs!"

"Hi Gai," Naruto muttered, wriggling out of the man's grip with difficulty. Sasuke snickered, but this sound alerted the crazy man to his presence.

"New flesh!" Gai cried, and then Sasuke was subjected to the same treatment Naruto had just received.

"Jesus... Christ..." he wheezed as he felt his bones creaking under the pressure of Gai's mighty hug. Seriously, this guy had to be supernatural too. There was _no way_ a human could exude that much pressure.

It was a football class like no other. Gai certainly knew how to put the students through their paces, and whilst the mere mortals went through the exercises getting more and more exhausted, Sasuke and Naruto took them on with ease and agility. Sasuke toned his abilities down somewhat because he was conscious of them being inhuman, unlike Naruto, but that didn't mean he had to make himself suck. On the contrary, even with his abilities limited, Sasuke was on par with Naruto who appeared to be giving it his all.

This appeared to infuriate Naruto, who wasn't used to having an equal in sports.

Well, Sasuke wasn't the God of athletic excellence for nothing, was he? And no way was he going to let a dumbass like the master of the nine-tailed fox beat him at his own game, even if he was supposed to be seducing said deity.

Naruto was in a bit of a foul mood after the lesson, and said nothing as they trudged back up to the changing rooms. Sasuke let the other boys take the showers first, hanging back and pretending to text somebody on his phone. Naruto slumped down on the benches and glared at the wall.

Once the showers were free, Sasuke grabbed his towel and shampoo and headed into them, aware that Naruto was doing the same. He ignored Naruto and undressed, setting his sweaty clothes on the side and stepping under a shower head. He felt Naruto's presence to his left, a couple of shower heads over.

Sasuke was conscious of Naruto sending him glances the entire time he washed, but didn't look at him. He knew enough about Naruto to know that when he was in a bad mood, you did _not_ want to piss him off. He washed quickly, shampooing his hair and soaping his body as fast as possible.

All the other boys had left the changing rooms when Sasuke turned off his shower and grabbed his towel off the side. He was about to pick up his clothes and head back to the changing area to dry off, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Naruto's burning gaze inches from his own face, and then let out a grunt as he was shoved against the wall.

Naruto appeared to be absolutely furious as he leaned in close to Sasuke, his nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily.

"Quit with the games, Sasuke," he growled. And Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto's pupils were morphing, becoming slanted like a cats just as they had been when he had been Kyuubi's master. This was either very bad, or very good.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked tentatively but not without aggression. He didn't take kindly to being shoved about by Naruto.

"You know what I mean," the other man hissed. He was so close now that their naked chests were practically touching, water droplets dripping down their torsos. "Stop pretending like you don't recognize me already."

"Recognize you?" Sasuke questioned, though his hopes were rising. What was Naruto saying? Did he actually think they'd met before?

"Don't play fucking dumb! You think I didn't know who you were as soon as I kicked that fucking football at you? No human could have dodged that!"

Sasuke gasped and looked Naruto dead in the eye. "You remember?"

"Like fuck do I!" Naruto raged. "But I couldn't just say it in front of everyone, could I? I couldn't be like, Oh don't worry Kiba, we were best mates in the Old Times! Sasuke and I are like that!" He twisted his fingers together and brandished them in Sasuke's face viciously.

Sasuke just stared for a few seconds. Naruto remembered. He remembered everything, it seemed. Being best friends, being immortal... But did he remember the most important part?

There was only one way to find out.

Sasuke's hand moved as quick as lightning, fastening itself into the thick locks at the back of Naruto's head. With an almost inhuman snarl, he yanked Naruto in and kissed him roughly, wasting no time in shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. Immediately, Naruto's hands flew to Sasuke's biceps, squeezing them harshly as he met Sasuke's tongue with his own. Their chests aligned perfectly, sculpted muscles brushing against each other and their hips bumping frequently.

Naruto tasted just like he remembered, heady and strong and salty, and his mouth was as hot as it had always been. They wrestled frantically with their tongues, eyes falling to half mast as expressions of painful remembrance crossed their features. It felt so good to be doing this again, after _so_ long, that it _hurt_. Eight millennia of deprivation crashed down on them like a tidal wave, and all they could do was hold onto each other and ride it out.

But suddenly, Naruto was wrenching his mouth away from Sasuke's, breathing hard and taking a couple of steps back.

"Sasuke, we _can't!"_

"Nobody's here dumbass," Sasuke scoffed, walking forwards and attempting to grab Naruto again. It was like a floodgate had opened. Now that he had Naruto, he _absolutely_ wasn't going to let him go again.

"_No_, Sasuke!" Naruto protested, this time running across the room with horror on his face. "Don't you understand? Being together was the whole reason we were made mortal in the first place!"

Sasuke paused at that, his face etched with pain. This was true. The Elders had found out about their relationship and they had thus been banished from the World of Immortals. Gods were allowed to fool around by all means, but genuine feelings of love towards each other were absolutely prohibited, on the grounds that it "distracted them from their duties".

Naruto watched him, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights, as Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his damp hair.

"You make a good point."

"Exactly! We can't just go back to how we were, what if they make our punishment eternal? What if... what if they _imprison_ us, like they did to Kyuubi?"

"Naruto, shut up."

Naruto didn't listen. He was flailing his hands wildly, his face etched with terror. "What if they _kill us_, Sasuke? I know we claim to be immortal but we can be stripped of that by the Elders quite easily if they feel like it!"

"_Naruto_. Shut the fuck up."

Sasuke was across the room in an instant. This time it was Naruto who was shoved up against the wall. There was a crunching sound as bricks crumbled under the force, and Naruto winced with a snarl that made Sasuke want to bend the guy over straight away. He resisted, instead opting to cover Naruto's body with his own.

"You want to tell me that once we become Gods again," he hissed, grinding their hips together and eliciting a feline hiss from Naruto as their budding erections grazed against each other, "You're going to spend all of eternity _resisting_ me?"

Naruto looked him dead in the eye, and there was obvious, genuine fear in his gaze. "I don't want to be separated from you again..." he whimpered. He didn't flinch away when Sasuke leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together, but he didn't take it any further like he would have done in the Old Times.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed. "We _belong _together. I know it sounds corny and crap, but we know that we're two souls and-"

"And one fucking spirit, I know that!" Naruto spat, pushing at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke resisted, grabbing Naruto's wrists and shoving them into the wall either side of his head. Naruto ducked his head, breathing harshly as Sasuke continued to grind their covered erections together. "I couldn't bear to lose you again..."

"Naruto, _please_," Sasuke implored, bending forward to press gentle kisses to Naruto's neck before biting down softly. Naruto let out a small groan and unconsciously jerked his hips forward into Sasuke's. "We weren't the only ones with feelings for each other! We could gather up all the Gods and their partners and start a rebellion! C'mon, democracy didn't exist back then but it does now!"

He felt Naruto give a weak chuckle at his little joke, the other's struggling ceasing somewhat. "We can worry about that when we become immortal again. For now, let's enjoy this lifetime together before we're ripped apart again..."

Naruto took a deep breath that hitched towards the end, as if he was holding back a heavy sob. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke ducked down slightly and nudged at Naruto's lowered face with his nose, making the blond raise his head. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Sasuke closed the gap and kissed Naruto again.

Naruto let out a long, loud moan, his legs quivering as Sasuke's own trapped them, and he kissed back harshly, painfully, both of them relishing in the contact they had craved for so many thousands of years. Their heightened God's senses made every brush of lips and stroke of tongue feel like a fierce electric current coursing through their nerves, and they trembled under the force of the sensations as the kissing became more heated.

Sasuke released one of Naruto's hands, which immediately went to his hair, and he reached down to tug their towels off. He dropped them unceremoniously on the wet shower room floor and the room echoed with their gasps as their bared cocks were pressed against each other, their hips mashing against each other in their desperate search for friction.

"Naruto... let me have you again..." Sasuke moaned as he trailed kisses from Naruto's mouth along his strong jaw, before moving to suck at Naruto's pounding pulse. He felt Naruto's chest heaving against his, and the hand that was woven into his hair clenched to near painful measures.

"Fuck's sake..." Naruto growled, but he didn't pull Sasuke away from his throat. His erection was weeping precum copiously now, and it dribbled over Sasuke's own to mingle with Sasuke's fluids. Sasuke pulled away from the harsh bruise he had raised on Naruto's neck and tongued it like a wolf for a few seconds, before nuzzling his way back to Naruto's lips. When Naruto didn't resist the tongue that lanced back into his mouth, Sasuke knew he had got his way.

With a triumphant grunt, Sasuke released Naruto's other wrist and trailed his hand down to the bare tanned thigh trapped between his own. Shifting his stance, Sasuke guided Naruto to hook his leg over Sasuke's hip, bringing their erections flush against each other rather than just rubbing clumsily. They gasped heatedly into each other's mouths and Naruto's arms came up to encircle Sasuke's shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles there.

Sasuke was panting as he closed his large hand around both of their cocks and gave them a few quick pumps. Naruto's head fell back with a loud smack against the wall as he groaned tremulously. Sasuke had waited _so_ long to hear that sound, that groan of pleasure because of what _he_ was doing. He continued to fist them with quick, shallow movements, desperate to hear more.

"Sasuke, get... get on with it before I change my mind, bastard!" Naruto gasped, his face flushed to strongly highlight the freckles there, his eyes mere slits as he succumbed to Sasuke's ministrations.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto was always the impatient one. He glanced down between their damp bodies, which were wet from their sweat rather than the shower water now, and saw that a lot of their precum had gathered on his hand. Reluctantly, he released their throbbing dicks and reached under Naruto's balls to locate his hole.

Naruto gnawed on his lip as Sasuke circled the puckered orifice with one long finger, and then he gave a short yelp as it sank in to the knuckle in one smooth movement. Blond hair tickled Sasuke's shoulder as Naruto dropped his head, gasping softly whilst he tried to relax his inner muscles.

"Tighter than usual, idiot," Sasuke commented breathlessly, slowly beginning to pump the slick finger in and out of the twitching entrance. Naruto's walls were constricting around the intrusion spasmodically and it felt delicious.

"Fuck off, it's been eight thousand years, asshole."

Sasuke snorted into Naruto's hair before pressing a kiss into the messy damp locks, a gesture that caught Naruto off guard enough to let Sasuke slip the second finger in. Naruto was starting to relax more now as Sasuke's wet digits probed and stretched, stroking his inner walls as he searched for Naruto's sweet spot.

A third finger was added, and Naruto was starting to growl impatiently now, occasionally jerking his hips down to impale himself on the fingers. Sasuke got the hint and stopped trying to hit his prostate early. He withdrew the fingers, tutting at Naruto's groaned protest, before grabbing the leg Naruto still had supporting his own weight and forcing Naruto to jump and wrap his legs securely around his waist.

Naruto's heavy breathing fanned Sasuke's hair away from his sweaty face as he moved his dick to the prepared entrance. Their bodies ached to be together, regardless of the taboo, and when the mushroom head probed at the slick pucker, Naruto's hole gave way to it with almost no resistance. Sasuke hissed as Naruto's heat enveloped the tip of his dick, still nosing the side of his lover's face breathlessly.

He held it there for a few moments, and then Naruto tightened his legs around Sasuke's waist, causing Sasuke to slide further into Naruto's convulsing passage. They both groaned simultaneously and then they were kissing again, biting gently at each other's lower lips and exploring each other's mouths in turn. All the while, Sasuke continued to drive into Naruto slowly, until finally he was sheathed to the hilt with Naruto's cock sandwiched between their stomachs.

The kissing ceased momentarily as they pressed their foreheads together. The timer light in the changing rooms had long since gone off, though neither had noticed, and they huffed in the darkness as they adjusted to each other's bodies. Right then, sexual completion was the last thing on their minds. The feeling of being reunited after so long was much more overwhelming.

But eventually, their bodies began to protest, and with permission from Naruto, Sasuke began to thrust with immediately powerful hip action, wasting no time in raising the pace to the point of Naruto howling into Sasuke's collarbone. The sound of smacking skin dashed around the room along with the crunch of broken bricks and their grunts, moans and screams, and the steady drip of one of the showers.

Sasuke's hands drew purple shadows on Naruto's hips as his grip tightened. He was sure Naruto would agree when he said that this was as good, if not better than when they had been together as immortals. As Gods, they had much higher pain thresholds in their immortal bodies, but now they had the added stimulation of pain that was taking the sex to a new level, and they revelled in it. Naruto clawed and bit at Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke responded by thrusting rougher, harder, driving Naruto's back into the destroyed wall behind him.

Finally, when Sasuke shifted his legs slightly at one point, the angle changed and Naruto's prostate was hit. The result was astounding; with a strangled, shuddering moan, Naruto came unexpectedly, painting their chests white as his hips jerked upwards in search of final friction on his dick. Sasuke had to stop for a moment because the blond was clenching so tightly on him that he nearly came early too, and he absolutely did not want this to be over yet.

He slumped slightly though, letting Naruto take some of the weight on his back whilst he waited for Naruto recover. Sasuke let his hands explore Naruto's twitching torso, trailing it through the lines of semen and smearing them before licking the excess off his fingers.

Eventually, Naruto's dick stood at attention once again, bobbing between their tensed abdomens. Sasuke kissed Naruto harshly before crushing him against the wall and directing Naruto to move his legs. With a little manoeuvring, they managed to get the tanned legs hooked over Sasuke's shoulders, changing the angle completely.

The thrusting started again, more rhythmic with the change in position, and soon Naruto was gasping and moaning as he had been before, if not louder. Sasuke's eyes were clenched shut and he gritted his teeth as he focused on keeping the angle because he was jabbing Naruto's prostate repeatedly at this point and the way Naruto was convulsing around him because of it was driving him closer and closer to a proverbial Nirvana.

Naruto's ankles locked fiercely behind Sasuke's head as their bodies rolled together. The broken bricks were digging into Naruto's back and blood was starting to trickle down his skin. He barely noticed over the sensation of being united with Sasuke. They were fast approaching the end, together this time, and Sasuke couldn't hold back any more when Naruto clenched down extra hard.

"Fuck, Naruto," he panted, reaching in between their sweaty and sticky bodies to grasp Naruto's erection roughly. The timing was a little off; Sasuke came before Naruto and had to keep pumping his partner throughout his own orgasm, but it was well worth it to see the look on Naruto's face in the dark as he was consumed by his second orgasm in less than fifteen minutes.

When they eventually came down from their highs, they were loathe to disentangle themselves. They were still overwhelmed with the emotions and adrenaline of being physically together again after such a long time. In the end, they settled for collapsing on the changing room floor, kissing desperately.

It was inevitable though, that the seriousness of what they had done would hit them at some point. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder and shuddered with anger, frustration and pent up tears.

"What are we going to _do?_" he moaned, his fingers clawing at Sasuke's chest. "I don't think I could bear to lose you again..."

Sasuke struggled into a sitting position and forced Naruto to look up. "We have this entire lifetime together," he said matter-of-factly.

Naruto blinked, rubbing his eyes though they had been devoid of moisture. "Y-yeah... but what about the next life? And the one after? And what about when we're immortal again and they find out we haven't learned our lesson?"

Sasuke's fingers dug into Naruto's jaw as his hands clasped either side of his face. He pressed their foreheads together and they closed their eyes, relishing in the intimate contact.

"I would rather spend this lifetime with you and then never have you for all eternity, than spend a life of immortality resisting you," Sasuke breathed. "For now, let's make the most of it. Live in the moment. We'll deal with the Elders when the time comes."

And as they lay there, naked and curled up on the floor, they both felt alive for the first time in over eight millennia.


End file.
